


The Price We Pay

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The FrostIron Collection [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actors not Characters, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RDJ and Tom get called into a hush-hush meeting about the budget of the upcoming Avengers movies...only to get some rather startling news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forgetting Steve

The Price We Pay

"So do you have any idea what this is about?"

Robert turned with a grin as soon as he recognized the voice coming from behind him. He hadn't seen Tom in a few weeks, both men being kept busy with other projects. He'd missed those blue eyes.

"Hiddles! They called you in, too?"

The tall, lanky man sank down into the swivel chair next to Robert's own. They and a number of other cast and crew from the various Avengers movies were scattered around a large meeting room table. At the head of the table sat a representative from Marvel that RDJ had seen maybe a handful of times before and an older woman he didn't recognize. Their heads were close together in conversation.

"Who're those two?"

Robert shrugged.

"No idea on the woman, but she looks like the type who can't take a joke."

Tom rolled his eyes and nudged Robert with his shoulder.

"Spells trouble for you, then."

Robert had just opened his mouth to deliver a smart retort when the woman at the head of the table stood up.

"May I have everyone's attention please? My name is Miranda Balshom. I have been brought in because of there have been severe oversights regarding budget on the last several films involved in the Avengers project. Most notably Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Iron Man 3."

Robert shifted uncomfortably in his chair, pointedly ignoring Tom's smug look. He leaned over to whisper a hurried, "Shut up!" before tuning back in to what the woman was saying. It wasn't like he even had anything to do the budgets of the films, but he still felt a bit responsible for anything involving Iron Man.

"Those of you who are in this room should know that your jobs are safe. Your employment contracts have already been reviewed and there is no cause for you to worry. Those who are not present are either still under review or have had their contracts terminated. Most notable among those who have been let go is Chris Evans, who will be replaced by his stunt double."

Robert spun to look at Tom, utterly horrified. He still spoke in a whisper, but it was hurried and aggressive.

"They can't get rid of Thor! Oh, my god! I can't believe this!"

Tom smothered a laugh, something RDJ thought was highly inappropriate. This was his costar they were replacing!

"Thor is Chris Hemsworth. Chris Evans is Captain America."

The brunette man frowned, eyebrows pulling together in thought. He leaned closer to Tom, his head practically laying on their other's shoulder.

"I thought his name was Steve."

The Hiddler rolled his eyes again, his exasperation with Robert briefly overriding his worry for Chris. How in the world did they think they could just replace him?

"Steve Rogers is the secret-ish identity of Captain America, Chris Evans is the actor who plays him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Robert, I'm sure."

"If you two are quite done acting like adolescent girls in the back of the classroom," the Miranda woman interrupted, disapproval clear in her voice, "the rest of us would like to get back on task."

Tom looked sheepish, sinking down in his chair, but RDJ was as shameless as ever. He pushed himself to his feet, confident smile pasted across his face.

"Actually, I have a problem with some of the changes that are being talked about. Have we reached the Q&A portion of your little presentation? We have? Good." He hadn't waited for a response. "You see, Ms…Budget management, I just cannot sit by and let you replace Steve Evans-"

"It's Chris!" came from beside him in a hissed whisper.

"Chris Evans, also known as Captain America, for those who weren't aware." The looks from around the room said that everyone knew. "The thing is we've become sort of a family, those of us who play the various Avengers. We're a team in our own way, not just the characters on the screen. You can't just replace one of us and expect it to be okay! Especially not for something like budget cuts!"

The woman just raised an eyebrow, all but looking down her nose at the actor.

"Well, then, Mr. Downey. If you feel so strongly on the matter, what do you propose we should do? Is there some magical solution you can pull out of a hat? This is not some movie plot where everything will turn out well in the end just because you want it to. This is real life, and that calls for tough decisions."

Robert glanced to the side, making brief eye contact with Tom before lifting his chin and crossing his arms in the universal sign for 'I'm digging my heels in and am going to be stubborn now.' Like Hell he was going to let this happen on his watch. They'd already gotten rid of the actor who'd first played his Rhodey, not to mention switching the actors for Fandral and Bruce Banner. (To be fair, though, he totally liked Mark better. That other guy was kind of an asshole.)

"I know life calls for hard descisions, but that doesn't make this the right one to make. Cutting numbers by firing people who have been on this project since the beginning? There are animators and gaffers who have worked on every single one of these movies and you're just going to toss them aside because there's someone who can do it cheaper? Even if that replacement won't do as good a job? I can't give you any 'magical solution', as you put it, but I also can't let you do this."

One expertly-plucked eyebrow rose on the woman's pinched face. She was clearly not amused. Good, neither was he.

"Is that so? And how do you plan on stopping me?"

Robert chuckled.

"Well, if I were really Tony Stark, I'd offer to pay the difference, but unfortunately I don't make that kind of money, not even with the success of these Avengers movie." His face fell to being dead serious in all of a heartbeat. "I can quit, though. And I'm prepared to if that's what it takes to get these people their jobs back."

The woman's jaw dropped, and suddenly the most horrified look in the room was on the face of Marvel's representative. Movement beside him told Robert that Tom had stood as well, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I, too, am prepared to offer my resignation." His voice suddenly dropped in pitch. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and you have just been burdened with the glorious purpose of finding someone to replace me."

Across the room, another man stood, Robert recognized him as the head of the costume design department for the Iron Man movies. He gave RDJ a nod before turning back to the front of the room.

"I'm not too keen on losing good people, either. If you want to continue down this path, you can consider this my two weeks' notice."

The two on either side of him stood as well, a man and a woman recognizable by face if not name. Then more people were standing around the room, one after another until eventually, the entire room was on its feet. Robert leaned forward slightly to lay his hands flat against the table. He grinned at the stunned faces of the pair at the head of the table.

"Well, I think we've made our position pretty clear. I understand you might need some time to think about our offer, so no rush." He turned away from the table and began strolling towards the door. "We look forward to hearing from you soon!"

And then he was out in the corridor, breezing towards the elevators and not even slowing down when he heard someone's footsteps behind him. Tom drew level with him as he pressed the button to summon them to their floor. The blonde man was grinning broadly, a delighted glint in his eyes.

"That was so awesome."

Suddenly, a grin was breaking out across Robert's face, too.

"Tell me about it."

The elevator dinged its arrival and the two men stepped on, slightly surprised no one else had joined them quite yet. Robert supposed they were gathering their things, perhaps talking amongst themselves.

"Only you could forget someone's name and still care about them enough to quit your job. You were channeling Tony pretty hard back there."

"Look, I'm bad with names. Sue me. I'm a face person. Besides, you're the one who went full-Loki on them."

Tom laughed.

"I suppose we both are a bit more like our characters than we thought."

His eyes were alight with mischief, and Robert couldn't help but agree.

"Well, then, Loki of Asgard, I suppose I owe you a drink. Care to collect?"

"It would be my pleasure…mewling quim."


End file.
